


Day 23: Sphinx/Trick/Treat

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bad Riddles, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cat Tongue, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Fingerfucking, Griffin Hunk, Kidnapping, Licking, Love at First Sight, Love at first terrible riddle, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, No Refractory Period, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sphinx Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), neck biting, over sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Sphinx-Keith and Griffin-Hunk go 'trick-or-treating' on Halloween to find themselves a nice human to eat. Instead, Keith finds Shiro, kidnaps him, and takes him home for some hot couch sex.





	Day 23: Sphinx/Trick/Treat

“Knock, knock! You ready?” Hunk’s voice echoes from the cave entrance, announcing his presence before stepping through the magical barrier and letting himself into Keith’s home. The large, golden griffin makes himself at home in Keith’s cave, perching in his favourite spot in front of the hearth.

“Uhhh…. Almost?” Keith says it like a question, but then, the sphinx says most things like a question. That’s just the nature of sphinxes. 

Keith stands on his hindlegs and twirls in the mirror, checking his smooth red coat for any blemishes. He stretches out his wings and gives them a quick flap to make sure each feather is in place. He takes his time preening; partly because you can’t rush perfection, and partly because he’s not entirely sure he wants to go out tonight. 

“Hey, no,” Hunk says warningly from his perch, “I can see your brain working, man. You gotta come out with me. Come on! It’s Halloween. We’ll go trick or treating, we’ll see some humans in their funny little costumes, maybe bag a bite to eat, and then you can come back to your cave and be a hermit for another year. It’ll be fun.”

Hunk doesn’t add that there’s no one else to go out with him now that Lance has got that gig guarding a princess in a tower, but Keith knows he’s saving that argument as his last resort. He’ll probably wait until Keith is away from the mirror and no longer admiring his own reflection so that Hunk can pin him with some doe-eyes. Damn him, but it is effective.

“Fine. Let’s go then, before I change my mind.”

Keith pulls himself away from the mirror and strides to the entrance. He doesn’t often walk around his own home on his hindlegs – he’s much faster on all fours – but this way he’ll blend in better with the humans. Hunk does the same. Or at least he tries, he’s too tall for the cave on his hindlegs and has to crouch awkwardly. 

Hunk grumbles lightly and falls back down to all fours.

“Your ceiling is too low.”

“Maybe your head is too high,” Keith counters.

They pass through Keith’s barrier out into the chill of the mountainside. Hunk’s roost is not far away on the next peak over, and he glances over his shoulder in his roosts direction as he stands back up.

“It is always weird, leaving the roost,” he says, a hint of nervousness edging into his voice.

Keith shrugs. “The magics that hide the mountain from humans are strong, and none of our kind would risk any mischief on Halloween night. Not when they could be trick or treating.”

“True.” Still, Hunk’s eagle eyes remain trained on his roost in the distance. He stamps his feet twice before he can pull himself away. “Right. Do you have the spells?”

“Of course.” Keith holds two small pouches of herbs and magic and hands one to Hunk. They each wear them like necklaces. 

“Did it work?” Hunk asks. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“Does a pegasus fly?” Keith looks to Hunk, but the griffin doesn’t react. “Yes, they’re working.”

It’s simple magic, really. It distorts their images just enough so that the humans don’t suspect them – it makes their ethereal bodies look more like the costumes humans expect on Halloween night. It also gives the illusion of clothing, red and gold Egyptian skirts and headdress for Keith and billowing Grecian robes for Hunk. Neither Hunk nor Keith can see these clothes, but the humans will be able to, and that’s all that’s important.

They take off into the night, passingly easily through the powerful magics that protect their home from human curiosity. The flight lasts little more than an hour, and they land amongst some trees at the edge of a suburban town. 

Standing on their hindquarters, backs straight, doing their best to look like they’re humans in creature costumes and not mythical creatures in the flesh, Keith and Hunk set out amongst the children running from house to house. 

“Do you know what you want?” Hunk asks under his breath as they approach the first house. 

“I’m probably not going to get anything. Maybe if I see a nice plump one that looks tasty enough…”

“I think I want one that can cook. A human that cooks is way better than one to eat. The potential for deliciousness rises exponentially.” It’s not easy for a griffin to grin, but Hunk manages a wide one.

“How do you judge a human’s cooking prowess from their doorsteps?” Keith muses, phrasing it like a riddle. 

Hunk opens his beak to answer, but he’s stopped by the first trick or treater swinging their door open to greet them. The first door is an elderly couple that are impressed enough with Keith and Hunk’s “costumes” that they let slide the fact that they’re clearly adults and slip them a few chocolates. The next few houses are the same, but as they draw deeper into suburbia the candy-givers become stingier with the candy. 

Keith doesn’t really blame them for not wanting to give candy to adults when there are literally hundreds of children swarming around the place who are far more deserving of candy. Keith’s not here for the candy anyways, though Hunk is more than happy to accept chocolate on behalf of both of them. 

House after house, Keith sees no one of any interest to him. There are old couples aplenty, a smattering of young mothers, and a handful of drunk college students having house parties. They trick or treat for nearly an hour and Keith is already set to write the night off as a bust. 

He changes his mind when they reach the last house at the end of the cul-de-sac. The man who opens the door is a snacc – and not the kind for eating. 

He’s tall for a human, reaching nearly up to Keith’s shoulders, and he’s built rock solid. There can’t be an ounce of fat on him, which is no good for eating, but he’s scrumptious just the same. His muscles bulge out of his white and black spotted shirt, and his thighs strain against the matching spotted pants. He has wide, expressive eyes that stare wondrously at Keith and Hunk’s “costumes.” His hair is a matching black and white to his costume, though Keith can’t tell if it’s on purpose or not. Two sets of headbands sit on his head, one with white horns, the other with a glittering gold halo.

Keith has to lean back and take his time to fully appreciate the costume. It’s simple, yet well executed, and it’s tight in all the right places: namely, everywhere. 

“Holy cow,” Keith says under his breath, unable to keep the admiration out of his voice or hold back his smirk. 

“Exactly!” The man says, vibrantly excited that Keith guessed his costume. His eyes brighten as he starts to look over Keith in particular. He whistles a low note of appreciation, “Your costume is amazing! Did you buy it custom?”

“Made it myself,” Keith replies with a grin. He grew every hair and feather. 

“Wow!” The man looks dumbfounded. “You too?” he asks Hunk, who nods. They both snicker at the man’s obvious shock and admiration. “Wow,” he says again, more reverently this time. “You gotta show me how. Oh!” he shakes himself like he’s forgotten himself, “Shiro!” His eyes flash up to Keith’s, then dart quickly away, his cheeks growing pink. “I mean, I’m Shiro. Chocolate?” 

He thrusts the bowl of chocolate out so hard it nearly knocks the breath out of Keith.

“Shit! Sorry!” Shiro flounders, quickly stealing the bowl back. “Are you ok?” He looks like he wants to reach out and touch Keith, but he restrains himself.

“Right as rain,” Keith says. “I’m fine.”

Shiro gives Keith a grimace that looks like it’s trying valiantly to be a smile, but just can’t make it. His cheeks are flaming now. He laughs nervously and holds the bowl out with a tight and steady grip, letting Keith and Hunk pick their own treats.

The human doesn’t say anything more, so neither does Keith, but that doesn’t stop Keith from looking. His golden cat’s eyes scan the human, committing his form to memory; it’s not something Keith wants to soon forget. 

Hunk steps away first, but Keith lingers, holding Shiro’s gaze with unblinking ferocity. He draws out the step backwards down the stoop and turns away slowly. He almost likes that human.

“Wait!” Shiro calls, stopping Keith at the bottom step. “You’re a sphinx, right?”

Keith blinks ever-so-slowly as he nods.

“I got one for ya. Where uh… where did the cat go after losing it’s tail?”

Keith’s eyes light up at the question. He glances over his shoulder to Hunk, who has an almost pained expression. “Where?” Keith practically purrs.

“To the re-tail store!” The beautiful man laughs deeply at his own joke, and within seconds he is nearly doubled over with laughter. He has to grip the door frame to keep himself on his feet.

Keith looks absolutely stumped by the display. 

“Get it?” Shiro asks through his laughter. “Re-_tail!_”

Keith’s eyes begin to burn as he watches the human struggle to breathe through his mirth. He looks to Hunk again, eyes alight.

“Oh, no,” Hunk says, backing away.

“Yup,” Keith says.

“Oh jeez,” Hunk groans. He quickly looks around for any witnesses at this end of the cul-de-sac.

“I’m taking this human,” Keith says, matter-of-factly.

“What?” Shiro asks, wiping away a tear from his eye.

But it’s already too late. Keith reaches out with his clawed hand and grips Shiro by the arm and pulls the little human against his chest with a quick jerk. “You dig deep into the earth looking for buried treasures; yet you are possessive. What you?” Keith whispers. 

He wraps Shiro tight in his arms and looks down at his wide and wondering eyes.

“Uhh…”

Keith smiles and stretches his wings out in the night air. “Mine,” he says softly into Shiro’s ear. “You are mine.”

They take off into the night before Shiro has a chance to register what’s happening. His scream echoes through the empty sky, but they’re already too far away for it to be understood as anything more than the typical sounds of Halloween. 

Hunk takes off after them, but once he catches Keith’s attention, he waves Keith off and dives down to another corner of the suburbs. One where a man wasn’t just cat-napped by a mythical sphinx. 

The human clings pleasantly against Keith as he flies, wrapping his legs around Keith’s body like he fears being dropped. He screams at first, but once they get high enough he quiets down and twists in Keith’s arms to look at the lights below.

When they cross the magical boundary dividing the mythical world from the human one, Keith hears Shiro tell himself “It’s just a dream. Just a dream,” and he is compelled to set him straight.

“Not a dream, little human.” He presses his muzzle against Shiro’s head, sniffing at his hair and displacing his headbands. “I’m very real.” Keith flashes a bit of fang in his grin. 

Shiro gulps so loud Keith can hear it over the wind, and it just makes his grin stretch even wider. 

The first thing Keith does when he gets home to his cave, aside from dropping Shiro securely on a worn couch before the fire, is adjust his home barrier to keep the human inside. Not that he could go far if he escaped, but Keith doesn’t want the muscular little thing sneaking out at night and falling immediately down the side of the mountain.

Shiro watches Keith return on all fours with wide, terrified eyes. It’s a beautiful look on him, and Keith can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation.

“Are-Are you going to eat me?”

“Very likely.” The shiver that runs up Shiro’s spine is enticing, and Keith can’t help but add a bit of swagger to his approach, milking the moment. Shiro smells like chocolate and adrenaline, and it’s a good combination. “Unless you can cook?” He quirks his head.

For a brief moment, Shiro’s eyes fill with hope, and he sits up in the chair with a sudden vigour; it drains quickly, and Shiro slumps back into the cushion with a sour look. “No,” he sulks. “I can’t cook for shit.”

“Pity.” Keith stalks closer, until he can nose at the tight cow-print pants. They’re straining even more now that Shiro is sitting and that’s very intriguing. “I’ll just have to eat you, then.” 

Keith moves close enough that he can press his nose against Shiro’s stomach and shift his shirt high enough to lick a quick strip against his skin. He’s delicious and salty – Keith craves more already.

“Ahh-ah-ah ah!” Shiro twitters. It’s a strange noise, almost like a laugh, but somehow also a request to slow down. He lifts himself to his feet as best he can with a sphinx between his legs and pushes himself against the back of the chair.

He can’t go far, so Keith takes a step forward and takes another lick. He gets a bit of Shiro’s shirt at the end of that one, and it’s not a very pleasant taste. Not nearly as nice as pure-Shiro, anyway. 

“W-wait,” Shiro stammers. His face is bright red again, and he puts his hands on the top of Keith’s head, trying to keep the beast at bay.

“Why should I wait? You’re mine. I can eat you whenever I like.” Keith shifts easily onto his hind legs and puts his hands over Shiro’s thighs. He can feel them tremble under his touch and it makes him want to purr with satisfaction. He pushes down, shoving Shiro back down to the couch while lifting himself to look the handsome man dead in the eye. Keith quirks an eyebrow, “Unless you had something else in mind?”

He watches Shiro’s flush deepen in fascination. Who knew humans could be so entertaining?

Shiro is warm under Keith’s hands and he continues to tremble. He holds Keith’s gaze like he’s scared to look away, and Keith holds it in return, letting the air charge between them. He blinks slow and watches Shiro mimic it instinctively.

That seems to break his hold on Shiro. Keith now has the pleasure of watching Shiro’s eyes flit down Keith’s body. He can see the way Shiro notes the pattern of his red fur and the striations along his chest. He also knows the moment Shiro realizes Keith’s Egyptian costume has vanished. 

“Wh-where did your clothes go?” 

Even his lip trembles as he speaks, and Keith longs to sink a fang into that plump flesh. 

Keith shrugs, his hands digging into Shiro’s thighs momentarily, making Shiro jump from the prick of claws that comes with it. “I never had any.” He lifts a hand to the pouch at his chest and lifts it free. “Magic.” 

He tosses the pouch in the hearth because it has no more use. More importantly, it makes a soft bang as it catches fire and fills the room with a soft pink haze as the last of the magics burn off. 

It has the exact effect on the human that Keith hoped it would. He sucks in a short gasp, watching the smoke billow from the fireplace like something amazing has just happened. He’s so easily impressed.

“Now,” Keith drags a claw along the curve of Shiro’s ear and down the underside of his jaw to his chin, “where were we?” He leans forward and rubs his cheek against Shiro’s, marking him with scent. “Ah yes,” he says softly, “dinner.”

Shiro takes a breath like he’s forgotten how breathing is supposed to work and his leg jerks where Keith smooths a palm along the thick meat of his thigh. 

“I-I’m sure w-we can come… come up with something,” Shiro says in a strained voice. His tremors have grown stronger, Keith notices, like he’s making it worse by fighting so hard. 

“I don’t know,” Keith licks from the collar of Shiro’s cow shirt up to his cheek, “you taste delicious.”

“D-o I?” Shiro’s voice turns so high he practically squeaks. He heats more under Keith’s hand. 

Keith drops Shiro’s chin to drag that same claw up along his stomach, revealing tense, quivering abs. 

“Does the basilisk fear the cock?” Keith asks. He pulls back to land his golden eyes on Shiro as he works it out.

“Uhh…. Yes?” Shiro guesses. 

Keith nods once, blinking slowly. Then he tilts his head and makes for Shiro’s shoulder. He opens wide and wraps his jaw around Shiro’s flesh, pressing with his fangs just enough to steal Shiro’s breath.

“W-_wait!_ You-you don’t have to do that!” Shiro bursts out frantically, though his body is stock-still for the first time since he’s landed on the couch. Keith holds steady, waiting with his teeth still pressed against Shiro’s flesh. “You… you like how I taste? Well…” Keith can hear how quickly Shiro’s gears are turning as he tries to think of an alternative to being eaten. “You don’t have to eat me to taste me. Right?” 

Keith draws back and pulls his face into a pensive expression. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Uhh… lick me!” It comes to Shiro in a flash, and he looks so excited by his own genius that Keith struggles to keep a straight face.

“Hmm…” Keith nuzzles close under Shiro’s chin, like he’s considering it. “Perhaps…” He licks along Shiro’s neck again, then he does it a second time because he can’t help himself. The man truly is delicious. “Or…” he opens his mouth over Shiro’s neck, but this time he does not close his teeth over the delicate human flesh. 

Still, Shiro panics and cries “wait!” again. He puts both hands to Keith’s chest, and they both pause as Shiro tests the soft fur under his fingers. “Please?” Shiro asks. He sounds almost dazed now, and his fingers flex lightly in Keith’s fur.

Keith draws back once more and Shiro’s hands move with him. Shiro is staring at his hands like he’s never seen them before and flexes them lightly again and again. His touch is light, like a butterfly flapping against Keith’s chest. 

Shiro’s pupils are blown wide when he finally looks up to Keith’s golden eyes. 

“J-” Shiro smacks his mouth a few times before he can speak. “Just try it?”

Rather than answer, Keith lifts Shiro’s shirt higher, letting the edge of his claw ghost over pale skin. Shiro leans forward and lifts his arms, helping Keith to toss the shirt to the floor, with the horn and halo headbands that got caught within the fabric. 

Shiro draws back against the couch, seeming to expect Keith to lick across his bare chest, but that’s not what Keith wants. He presses back into the cover of Shiro’s neck and shoulder and licks along Shiro’s throat, rubbing his scent along Shiro’s cheek at the same time. 

He tastes so good! No human has ever tasted like this – not in Keith’s memory, anyway, and he savours each lap of his tongue over Shiro’s salty skin. He only tastes better the longer Keith goes, tasting sweeter as Keith’s rough tongue spikes Shiro’s arousal. 

Keith moves his way south, covering Shiro’s collar and chest. He follows his nose to Shiro’s armpit, where the salt of his sweat becomes musky, and it tastes of ambrosia. 

Shiro fights the intrusion at first, weakly, but after a few laps he twists in his seat to give Keith a better access. 

They’re both making noises now. Keith’s are low and hungry as he cleans and dirties Shiro at the same time. Shiro’s are more breathy: short gasps and soft moans that come from deep within. 

Shiro’s hips sway against the couch of their own accord before Keith even gets to his nipples. When he does, Shiro’s whole body rocks at the touch, and his hands grip Keith at the back of his head, holding Keith in place. 

The nature of Keith’s licks changes here. Where before he was genuinely trying to taste as much as Shiro as possible, now he starts to tease. He uses the tip of his rough tongue to torment Shiro’s nipples, circling and flicking over them with precision. 

Shiro’s arousal rises exponentially at Keith’s attentions, and his hips work circles in the air. His tight pants work both in his favour and against him, providing pressure without relief. He can’t hold back the frustrated little noises that come with every slow arc of his hips, or the pleased whines as Keith torments him.

Keith, in turn, starts to purr in contentment, happy to use his tongue to pluck those good little noises from Shiro’s throat. 

Keith drops a hand over the bulge in Shiro’s tight cow pants and the reaction is instantaneous. Shiro’s whole body arcs into the touch, and he throws his head back with a loud moan, his hands grasping fistfuls of Keith’s fur. Keith takes the opportunity to sneak back into the crook of Shiro’s neck and lap at his pulse while his hand starts to knead over Shiro’s groin. 

Shiro’s moans are unrestrained now, and they’re loud in Keith’s ears. His hands start to draw through Keith’s fur like he’s testing the softness – like he’s doing it just to enjoy the feel of Keith’s fur against his skin. Keith likes that. He decides to give Shiro more of it, and he starts to nuzzle down Shiro’s body, rubbing his cheeks and coating Shiro in his scent. 

Keith can’t help a possessive purr as the smell of Shiro’s arousal mixes with Keith’s claiming scent. 

Still he needs more.

He reaches for the buckle of Shiro’s pants. The moment Shiro realizes what’s happening, his hands dive down, knocking Keith’s out of the way so he can wrench open the button. Keith helps Shiro work the tight pants down until they’re hanging off one foot, then leaves Shiro to awkwardly kick it away. 

The smell of Shiro is overpowering now that he’s free from his pants. It’s musky and heady, and it smells like _Shiro_ and arousal. Keith takes a deep lungful of the delicious smell. It makes his mouth water. 

Shiro is erect and throbbing, and his hips can’t stop their grinding, even though the cool air offers him no relief. 

Keith buries his face into Shiro’s crotch, inhaling the sweaty musk of Shiro’s curls. His tongue laps at the strong taste along the base of Shiro’s cock.

Above, Shiro makes aborted noises like he’s trying to speak, but all that comes out are weak “Grah” and “Umph” sounds. His hands settle back on Keith’s head and this time they surround the base of Keith’s pointed cat’s ears and he scratches them lightly. Keith purrs even louder because it feels so nice, and he rubs his cheeks against Shiro’s cock to scent him there as well. Because this – in particular – is Keith’s now. 

Slowly, Keith licks his way along Shiro’s balls and then up his shaft where he’s treated with the strong, salty, umami of Shiro’s precum. He sets into work, then. He wraps a hand around Shiro and licks and sucks at him, coaxing out more and more of that delicious salt. He teases at Shiro’s balls with his other hand, lightly dragging a claw along the seam and massaging with the pads of his fingers. 

Shiro struggles to keep his hips in check for a short while, but quickly gives up and thrusts into Keith’s hand and waiting mouth. It’s not easy for Keith to suck on Shiro, due to his muzzle and sharp fangs, but his tongue is strong and he is patient. He sucks what he can and licks the rest, using his tongue and hands to work Shiro into a frenzy.

Eventually, Shiro starts to tense, and his hands leave Keith’s ears to grab fistfuls of the couch instead. He gets tenser and tenser, until Keith can feel his thighs shake around him. His fists are white knuckled in the cushions. His breathing is loud and ragged, and interrupted by groans and whines. 

They’ve been going at this for a long time now, but still Shiro won’t come. Keith is starting to worry he’s doing something wrong. He shouldn’t be, he’s licking all the right places – or, at least he _thinks_ he is… the human’s penis is a lot smaller and smoother than Keith’s. His grip is nice and tight, and he’s working Shiro at a good pace. Shiro _seems_ to be enjoying it, and he’s leaking precum at a steady rate now.

“Won’t you come for me, Pet?” Keith asks. He follows it up with a slow lick around the very tip of Shiro’s cock. It makes Shiro strain against the coach and cry out in bliss.

Shiro doesn’t answer the question – maybe he doesn’t even hear it.

Keith licks him again and again, until Shiro is almost screaming. Still he doesn’t come.

He looks so close, like he’s riding that edge of oblivion. 

Keith keeps working on him, but he angles his head to keep a better watch on his human. He listens to Shiro’s moans as they start to escalate again, and his whole body trembles with pleasure. Shiro practically sobs as Keith tongues his slit and sucks his tip. Then Shiro takes a deep breath and holds it, his body going still for a moment as he fights off his orgasm. 

He relaxes a fraction, and Keith knows he now has to work Shiro up again. 

“Come on, Shiro. Come for me. Don’t fight it, I want to taste you,” Keith encourages. 

“N-no,” Shiro replies through gritted teeth. He punches the back of the couch as he fights off yet another orgasm, his stomach clenching and heaving as he fights to keep calm.

“Why? Doesn’t it feel good? Aren’t I doing a good job? Isn’t this the deal?”

“I don’t want to come!” Shiro cries, he throws an arm over his face so that Keith can’t see his eyes. “If I come, you’ll eat me.”

“Well, you’ll just have to fill me up, then, won’t you?” Keith says smoothly, not slowing his strokes in the least. “Come on, Pet.” 

Keith takes as much of Shiro as he can safely fit in his mouth and sucks hard and long. He sucks and sucks and fists Shiro, and finally with a scream, Shiro bursts in Keith’s mouth. 

It’s delicious! Thick and warm, salty and umami and so, so good. Keith hums happily and plays with the taste on his tongue. 

Around him, Shiro’s legs thump at the floor, and twitch as Keith keeps stroking, coaxing out every drop. 

Keith sucks Shiro clean, then grins up at the beautiful, exhausted little human with bright eyes.

“Scrumptious. My compliments to your gene pool. I’ve never tasted a human like you.”

Shiro grimaces a weak grin and sinks into the couch like he’s gone boneless. 

Just then, Keith’s stomach rumbles loudly and Shiro’s eyes fly open. He looks down at Keith with terror clouding his pretty grey eyes. 

“No, please,” Shiro protests weakly. “Don’t eat me.”

“Feed me, and I won’t,” Keith says happily. He purrs and licks tentatively at Shiro’s softened dick. 

“Wai-uhhh!” Shiro groans and his head lolls on the couch. 

Keith licks Shiro softly, coaxing the little guy back to life. 

“Noo,” Shiro sighs. He tilts, then falls to the seat of the couch, stretching out. The change doesn’t deter Keith, he climbs half onto the couch, staying between Shiro’s legs, and keeps up his slow torment. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Keith encourages gently.

Very slowly, Shiro’s cock rises back to life, and this time the noises he makes with every pass and swirl of Keith’s tongue are high pitched and reedy. His legs start to twitch again, jerking this way and that. 

Keith discovers that if he licks just under the head of Shiro’s cock, nice and slow and wet, Shiro’s left leg will twitch with a steady beat, and he spends some time playing with that. Shiro writhes on the couch, alternating between gripping at the cushions again and letting his body go slack with exhaustion. 

From this position, with Shiro’s body laid out and naked under Keith, the sphinx takes the opportunity to explore Shiro with his hands. He runs his fingers along Shiro’s chest and tweaks at his nipples, he teases his claws along Shiro’s sides and into the meat of his arms. Then he runs circles over the smooth, sensitive skin of Shiro’s inner thighs. 

He takes Shiro apart slowly but surely, and this time Shiro doesn’t fight his orgasm. When it comes, it lets it wash over him with a long, low note of pleasure. 

Keith cleans every drop just like before, then crawls up Shiro’s body and lays possessively over his new toy – pet – human… whatever. 

Keith lifts his head in his hand and watches as Shiro slowly comes down from his high. Keith’s purr is loud now; it almost echoes through his cave. The clear show of Shiro’s bliss is making the sphinx unreasonably pleased. 

He traces a soft finger along the curve of Shiro’s cheek, nudging Shiro to turn and look at him. He holds him there and licks into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro moans into the kiss, his tongue playing along with Keith’s. It’s much smoother than Keith’s, and fat and short. It’s very human, but Keith likes it. 

“This is what you taste like,” Keith pulls away to whisper, but then he is drawn back down to Shiro’s lips again. They’re very nice. 

Shiro nips lightly at Keith’s lips, and that’s even nicer. He does the same to Shiro, careful of puncturing the soft flesh. 

“You were never going to eat me, were you?” Shiro asks out of nowhere, looking bashful.

“Would the moon abandon the sun?” Keith nuzzles against Shiro’s cheek. “No, I wouldn’t eat you. I want you for my own.” 

Shiro seems to think about that for a moment. He doesn’t say anything, but he moves against Keith, rubbing his nose against Keith’s muzzle until their lips find each other again.

They kiss deeply, and Keith rearranges himself above Shiro so that he can rut his own hard cock against Shiro’s leg. For all he’s just rocked Shiro’s world, Keith is still untouched, and he’s going to have to do something about it soon. It turns out, pleasing this human makes Keith very hot. _Very_.

Shiro seems to get that message. He drags two fingers through Keith’s fur, trailing down his chest and waist and down further until he can take Keith’s unsheathed cock in hand. 

It’s large, bulbous, and ringed in thick ridges. He can feel Shiro’s hand squeeze tight around each ridge as Shiro strokes him. 

“Oh!” Shiro pulls back, eyes bright, and shoves Keith up, straining to look at what’s hanging, hard and thick, between Keith’s legs. “Ohh..!” He pulls Keith’s cock again, a little tighter this time, and then his eyes brim with desire. “I want this in me. Fuck me,” Shiro says eagerly.

He moves with sudden energy and lifts himself up onto his knees. Instinctively, Keith’s hands wrap around Shiro’s hips to squeeze at the juicy meat of his tight little ass.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. He’d like nothing better. 

He starts to paw at Shiro’s ass, digging deeper and deeper until he’s swirling around Shiro’s hole with the pad of one finger. But Shiro swipes Keith’s hands away. “Claws,” he explains, “I’ll do it. But I’ll need lube.” 

Keith nods and leaves Shiro on the couch to track down something to use as lube. Keith doesn’t have much by way of lube – he doesn’t exactly get laid often – but he’s got a few potions that should do the trick. He finds a little bottle of sweet-smelling goo that’s typically used in luck charms but shouldn’t do any harm to a human so long as Keith doesn’t recite any enchantments while they get down.

Keith returns to the couch to find his human already stretched around one finger and carefully fucking himself loose. He’s still on his knees on the couch, with his back to Keith and the hand that’s not buried in his ass grips the back of the couch to keep him steady. 

Keith sidles up behind Shiro, holding out the potion for him. Once Shiro takes it, Keith busies himself with exploring Shiro’s back. He’s wider than Keith (if you ignore Keith’s wings), and just as muscular from this angle as from the front. 

Shiro’s back presents itself as a blank canvas. It has been neither tasted nor scented, so Keith gets to work. Shiro’s back is thick with dried sweat from their earlier activities, and Keith thoroughly cleans the full line of Shiro’s spine all the way down to the crease of his behind. 

Shiro laughs as Keith starts to lick between his cheeks, bumping against Shiro’s hand, which is still busy prepping for Keith’s cock. 

“Hey,” Shiro laughs, “watch it.”

“I am,” Keith assures him. He takes Shiro by the wrist and pulls him free, then he spreads Shiro’s cheeks with both hands and licks over Shiro’s slicked-up rim. 

The potion is almost sickly sweet on Keith’s tongue, but the salt of Shiro’s skin tempers some of the taste. Then Keith presses closer and forces his tongue into Shiro as deep as he can. He’s rewarded with a long, deep groan, and Shiro falls forward into the back of the couch. He opens his legs for Keith and lifts his hips to give Keith better access.

“Delicious,” Keith praises again. But he’s still not wide enough to take Keith. So, Keith picks up the potion from the couch and slicks his own fingers. He fits two fingers in easily and starts to tease in a third.

“Wait, but… ugh…” Shiro gasps as Keith crooks his fingers. Shiro’s hips start up their slow grind again, like he can’t help himself.

“Shh,” Keith soothes with a light nip to Shiro’s hip, “Retractable claws.” He crooks his fingers again, just to hear the noise Shiro makes. “I’ve got you.”

Keith works Shiro open with fingers and tongue, and once he deems Shiro ready, he lifts his little human easily and drops him on his stomach with a surprised cry. 

Shiro twists around, looking over his shoulder as Keith settles between his legs and slicks himself with a generous helping of the potion. Shiro’s jaw drops as he watches Keith stroke himself slowly, his ribbed cock dripping wet. He pulls himself up onto his knees and spreads as wide as the couch will allow, shaking his ass temptingly. 

Keith makes a low, growling noise as he wraps his hands around Shiro’s hips and pulls him back. 

Shiro’s ass hugs Keith’s cock tight. So tight, Keith has to work to ease each individual ridge in, slowly sheathing himself in Shiro’s hot, tight little body. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Keith sighs, not noticing the drop of drool pooling on Shiro’s back. He’s too lost on the feeling of Shiro around him. So small. So breakable. So incredibly toned and hot. So, so hot. 

Keith rocks out just a little and right back in, and they both make whining noises at the sensation. He does it again, and again, and again, until he’s got a rhythm going. Keith can feel each ridge as it passes the ring of muscle of Shiro’s ass. Shiro squeezes each one and the feeling is unreal. 

Keith doesn’t realize he’s digging his claws into Shiro’s sides until he smells blood. He quickly apologizes, but Shiro just makes a questioning noise like he has no idea what Keith could be apologizing for. Shiro’s face is slack jawed with pleasure, though his brow is furrowed like he’s trying to concentrate hard on the sensation. 

Mmm. Keith likes that thought. 

He stretches over Shiro’s body and fists his hands in the arm of the couch, where he can’t hurt anyone. Then he digs his back claws into the cushion and gives it to Shiro in earnest. 

“Yesss!” Shiro hisses. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” 

Each thrust of Keith’s hips knocks another “yes” out of Shiro, until the words become a single drawn out ‘sss’ sound. 

Though he gives it to Shiro hard, Keith takes his time with it. He enjoys every thrust, every squeeze of Shiro’s delectable ass, every hitched breath and drawn out moan. 

Shiro drops slowly down into the cushions, leaving his ass up in the air until Keith is literally fucking him down into the couch. But as Keith’s orgasm starts to build in the base of his spine, he realizes he needs more. He needs the taste of Shiro.

He slows his thrusts and takes Shiro by the thighs. He pulls Shiro down the couch and lifts his leg so that it’s pinned between Keith and the back of the couch. It twists Shiro’s body so that the man can turn and look at Keith.

Shiro’s grey eyes are half-lidded and he looks spaced out – high on pleasure. It’s a good look on him. His mouth is open, his plush lips moist with drool, and that’s not something Keith can resist. He leans down and licks Shiro’s lips clean, then seals them with a kiss. 

It feels like he’s fucking Shiro even deeper from this angle, and Keith slows himself into a tormenting grind. He savours every inch of the slide into Shiro’s beautiful ass and he tells him so: “You feel amazing, Pet. You’re so soft and tight and hot. You’re like sunshine. You take me so well – so tight. I don’t want to stop, don’t want to ever stop. You’re so, so, so good.” Keith punctuates each “so” with a thrust and Shiro mews beneath him with each one. 

“I-I never fel- sshit! I’ nev’r felt like this before,” Shiro slurs into the cushions. He lifts his leg higher onto the couch, changing their angle minutely, and his eyes roll immediately back into his head. He hiccups a moan with every thrust; he’s back to making noises that can only try to be words. “Gah!” “Argh!” “Mmmpfff”

Keith starts to speed up as his orgasm rears up on him, racing to meet it. He spreads his wings and pumps the air, using them to give his thrusts more force. 

As orgasm rushes upon him, Keith can’t help the deep-seated instinct to bite. His jaw clamps easily over the back of Shiro’s neck and holds there possessively. 

The pulse of his cock inside Shiro’s tight space as he comes is something else entirely. Keith whines it feels so good. He fucks until he’s emptied into Shiro and he takes a moment to breathe and lick gently at the toothmarks along Shiro’s neck before pulling out. 

He moves back onto his knees and inspects his handiwork. 

Shiro is flushed red from head to toe. His hair is a wild, sweaty mess, and he’s littered with red marks from Keith’s previous attentions. He looks absolutely blissed out, and Keith’s not sure he’s able to form a coherent thought right now. He turns Shiro’s limp body and sees a wet spot on the couch where Shiro came again. It’d be a waste of cum if Keith weren’t already accustomed to licking his own fur clean.

He leans down and laps up what he can from the couch, then he turns Shiro onto his back and settles the man into the wet spot. He licks Shiro’s stomach clean of any splatter, then focuses his attention on Shiro’s still hard cock.

Keith wonders to himself when it was that Shiro came that last time. He was so tight, Keith can’t pinpoint a time when he noticed any marked change but judging by Shiro’s unflagging erection he must have come some time ago and let Keith fuck him into a fourth erection.

It flatters Keith in a way he can’t quite put words to, and he settles between Shiro’s legs again. He keeps his licks gentle as he cleans Shiro, then he gives Shiro a loose fisting and starts to work him one last time.

“Nnn… no, no, please,” Shiro whimpers as he realizes what Keith is doing. Shiro’s eyes are clamped tight, and his fists are back in the cushion. “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can,” Keith encourages with a soft voice. “I’ll take care of you, ok?”

Shiro whines in answer, but he makes no further move to resist. Instead he settles a hand back on Keith’s head and pushes him down to suck lightly around Shiro’s length. 

Keith keeps his touches light as a feather and his fist loose to keep Shiro from being too overwhelmed. Even still, he can tell that Shiro has tears in his eyes from how over sensitive he is.

“P-please… please… I need it… let me come,” Shiro whines. “I-I can’t… I can’t… I need…”

“Shhh,” Keith soothes. He slips his hand down between Shiro’s crack and draws two fingers through the mess of his asshole. “I know what you need.”

He presses gently into Shiro and crooks his fingers. He doesn’t fuck Shiro exactly, just rubs and grinds his fingers inside, focusing on that sweet spot. 

Shiro tenses like a rock under Keith, and sobs with ragged breaths. When he comes this time, he makes a noise like hysterical laughter. 

Keith swallows Shiro’s semen greedily then pulls away. 

He stands, then lifts Shiro gently into his arms and takes him deeper into the cave, into the plush, blanket-covered bed at the back. He places Shiro down like he’s a treasure (he is) then curls around him. He croons and pets Shiro’s hair until they both fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One year later.

Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Allura sit around Keith’s table. Their plates have been piled in the sink and their wine glasses are empty. It’s late in the night, but there’s no rush to move. 

Shiro is fascinated by Allura, a real-live magic princess who had been trapped in a dragon-guarded castle. He can’t say whether he’s more impressed by the zero-fucks Allura gives about telling the prince that came to rescue her to go fuck himself, or by the fact that she fell in love with the dragon guarding her. Not that Lance is a bad guy, but Shiro definitely hasn’t warmed up to him the way he has to any of Keith’s other friends, like Hunk. 

“And what about you?” Allura asks, putting a hand over Shiro’s and leaning forward intently. “How did you meet Keith?”

Shiro grins. “He couldn’t resist my charms. Or my amazing riddle skills. So, he kidnapped me.” It seems like an oversimplification now, but that’s exactly how it happened. Not that Shiro is complaining: if given the choice between living a soulless life as an office drone or living on a magical mountain with the love of his life, Shiro will always pick the latter.

Shiro’s answer makes everyone laugh.

“Amazing skills might be a bit of an oversell,” Hunk comments. “I should know, I was there.”

“Pft, as if. Here,” Shiro turns to Keith, “What’s black and white and red all over?”

Keith smiles placatingly. “A newspaper,” he answers easily. It’s a simple one, playing with ‘red’ and ‘read;’ it’s one of the first Keith ever learned.

“No,” Shiro says smugly, wiping the smile off Keith’s face. He wiggles his eyebrows at Keith as he says, “It’s a nun, falling down the stairs.”

Keith’s stare burns into Shiro, who can’t hold back a shit-eating grin.

“Uh oh,” Hunk moans, watching them with a belaboured expression. “Come on, time to go.” He gets up from his chair and tugs on Lance’s arm.

Keith and Shiro are still busy staring at each other.

“What’s happening?” Allura asks.

“Take your pants off,” Keith demands sharply.

“Yup! Come on. Out.” Hunk pushes the others out of their chairs and over to the door.

“_Now._” Keith commands, reaching for Shiro’s pants because his human is _not_ moving fast enough.

“See you guys later!” Hunk shouts, not looking as Keith pounces on Shiro. 

Neither Keith nor Shiro hear it. They don’t hear Allura and Lance’s goodbyes either. They’re too busy fumbling Shiro out of his pants and flipping him over for Keith’s access.

“God, I love you,” Keith moans as he sinks into his mate’s tight backside.

Shiro just laughs, and turns his head to give Keith a sloppy kiss. “Now, fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know lions have barbs, and sphinx’s bottom halves are lions, but I really wanted to get a ridged cock into one of these stories and this seemed as good a time as any. Shiro still enjoyed it, at least.
> 
> I actually kind of hate riddles, so… sorry if some of these are garbage. I mean, most are garbage on purpose, but some are just actual garbage. =/
> 
> Also I seem to like stealing Shiro from the life he knew without really going over the consequences, lol. If it wasn’t clear, Shiro is very into Keith, and I think in this AU he was pretty unhappy with his life in general, so he’s more or less pretty happy to live with Keith. But, yeah, he doesn’t really get much of a choice in the matter… 
> 
> It's a little bit killing me that I finished this story with lots of time, but then couldn't find a spare minute today to post it, so it's definitely not still the 23rd where I am. I also wrote half a short fic while at work for Keith's birthday and didn't get to finish because of life -.- BUT it'll all get done sometime! I won't be posting for a few more days again. Hal-Con!
> 
> Send me love via kudos and comments. And follow me for porn updates.  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
